Gut of the Problem
Gut of the Problem is the fourth episode of Season 1 of KrisTen. Blurb After being attacked by the same type of robot drone several times in the past three days, Lyn finally gets her hands on a not-completely-destroyed robot head, and decides that it's about time she dug around inside one of these drones and figure out what was going on and what those things wanted, other than her and Kristen dead. The bad news is that she doesn't have the materials for dissection. The good news is that her school does, and it just happens to be frog dissection day. She brings in the deactivated robot brain and manages to convince her friend Liam to help her dissect it in secret, but can she keep both the teacher and Liam from finding out what was really going on? Meanwhile, back at the Augustine household, Rose has been given the task of making sure that Kristen remains calm and doesn't destroy anything. It was going great at first, but then Rose's boyfriend Mike shows up with his friend Jeremy, who immediately starts hitting on Kristen. Needless to say, hilarity ensues. Teaser LOCATION - LYN’S HOUSE – BACKYARD - NIGHT (The battle is in full swing. BPMamba is tangling with a robot drone, weaving around its attempts to shoot her with its laser. But once she gets close enough to actually strike, the drone reaches out and wraps its claws around her neck. She trashes around, trying to escape, but it’s no use. Suddenly, Lyn comes out of nowhere with a large kitchen knife in hand and stabs the robot in the back of the head.) Lyn: Headshot! (It falls to the ground.) Lyn: Well, that was easy. Kristen, you’re the best distraction ever, you know that? (BPMamba just lies on the ground, panting.) Lyn: Come on, let’s get this thing inside before somebody sees. (BPMamba picks up the broken robot in her mouth and follows Lyn back inside.) LOCATION – LYN’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – CONTINUOUS (BPMamba had turned back into Kristen, and now both Kristen and Lyn were struggling to carry the drone inside. They dump it in the corner on a pile of completely destroyed robot parts.) Lyn: Huh, we didn’t even have to rip this one to pieces. Gotta remember that weak spot. (Rose stomps down the stairs, looking panicked.) Rose: I heard- (sees the robot) Oh. This again. (In the background, Kristen starts twisting the head of the robot around, curiously watching it swivel.) Lyn: Yeah, this. You’re not used to it yet? Rose: I doubt I ever will be. (Behind them, Kristen's fiddling causes the head to pop off. She yelps and falls back onto her butt in surprise, clutching the decapitated head in her hands. Rose and Lyn glance at her, then return to their conversation.) Rose: Don't you have school tomorrow? Lyn: (realizes this) Oh. Yeah. Right. Rose: Maybe you two should get to bed. Lyn: Good plan. Come on, Kristen. (Lyn begins walking towards the stairs, Kristen follows, still carrying the head.) Lyn: By the way, Rose, think you can take care of Kristen while I'm gone? Rose: What? Lyn: Thanks! (She runs up the stairs, leaving the other two in the dust.) Rose: Wait, get back- (Lyn exits.) Rose: -here. (Rose glances at Kristen, who's looking more than a bit confused about what's going on. She sighs in defeat and gestures for Kristen to go ahead. Unsurely, she exits up the stairs as well.) Rose: Wonderful. Theme Song Act I LOCATION - LYN'S HOUSE - LYN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT (Lyn and Kristen are both in their pajamas, sitting on Lyn's bed. They're staring at the robot head, which is on the ground between them.) Lyn: I don't think I've ever seen one of these in one piece when I wasn't pumped on adreniline before. (She picks it up and turns it over in her hands a few times.) Lyn: I wonder what makes this thing tick... (Kristen shrugs.) Lyn: I vote we take a peek. (Kristen doesn't look too sure about that idea, but Lyn doesn't notice. She grabbed the cap of the head and pried it off the base. It took quite a bit of force, and when it did come off, it spurted black oily gunk all over the blanket and herself.) Lyn: (disguested) Eww! And I just took a shower, too... (We see inside the robot head. Rather than regular circutry, its a bunch of slimy organically shaped componants, almost like a biological being, though there are also visible wires and microchips buried within it. They look over it in confusion and wonder.) Lyn: Whoa. (Kristen looks up at Lyn expectantly, waiting for her to explain what this is.) Lyn: I... I don't know. I can't make any sense of this. (pauses, thinking; sudden flash of inspiration) But I know who can! (Kristen looks puzzled. Lyn, comforted by the idea that she knows what she's doing, runs off.) Lyn: I'm gonna change, then bed. Gotta be up bright and early tomorrow! LOCATION - LYN'S HOUSE - DOWNSTAIRS - MORNING (Lyn is scampering around the house hurriedly with a spring in her step and a triangle of buttered toast hanging out the side of her mouth. She gathers several objects- pencils, notebooks, lunch money- and stuffs them into her backpack. Kristen watching from the kitchen table, also eating some toast. Lyn's mom is drinking coffee at the counter.) Mom: Lyn, I've got a get-together with some friends today, I won't be back by the time you get home. Lyn: (offscreen) I know! Mom: Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Kristen here alone? (Lyn runs back in the room. She drops the toast from her mouth, but manages to catch it with her free hand before it hits the ground.) Lyn: Don't worry, Rose agreed to watch her. Mom: Oh, well, alright. Have fun at school today, hun! (kisses Lyn on forehead) Lyn: Oh, don't worry, I will. (runs out the door) Bye! (Kristen gets up and runs after her. Lyn notices that she's being tailed when she's half way to the street. She stops, and Kristen catches up.) Lyn: Kristen, no, you have to stay home. (Kristen looks sad and confused, a little scared even.) Lyn: (comforting) Don't worry, I'l be back this afternoon. Rose is gonna take care of you today, kay? (Kristen makes a whining sound and grabs Lyn by the arm. Lyn tries to break away, but the grip is too strong. The school bus comes clambering down the road and screeches to a stop on the curb.) Lyn: (pleading) Don't do this, I'm gonna be late! (After a few moments of hesitation, Kristen reluctantly releases her, and she jogs off to the bus. She gets on, and the bus takes off. Kristen stands and sadly watches it roll into the distance, around a corner, and out of sight.) LOCATION - CRESTVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY (Lyn strides confidently down the hallway. Many people stop to stop and say hi, and she waves to them and greets them as well.) Lyn: Hi Casey!... Hey Angela!... Lauren, great to see you!... (She stops by her locker and opens it up. She starts unpacking a few binders and books into it. Tammy, the girl with a locker next to hers, greets her enthusiastically.) Tammy: Hey Lyn! Lyn: Tammy, hi! Tammy: Where were you Friday? Everyone in school must've texted you five times each at least, you never replied! Lyn: Oh, opps. (pulls out her cell phone, reels in shock) At least. Jeez. Tammy: The Halloween party practically turned into a Call Lyn party after you ran out on us. (At the words Halloween party, Lyn freezes up and drops one of her books.) Lyn: Could we not... Tammy: (realizing mistake) Oh, sorry, sensitive subject. Won't bring it up again. (Lyn picks up the dropped book and puts it in her locker, then pulls a white sack out of her backpack and puts it on top of all the books. Tammy looks puzzled.) Tammy: What's- Lyn: (interrupting, one edge) Let's not talk about that either. Tammy: (embarrassed, a little ashamed) Sorry, sorry... Lyn: (sighs) No, I'm sorry. It's been hectic. See you in English? Tammy: Kay, later! (They close their lockers and part. Lyn lets out a sharp exhale of relief.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (Rose sits on the couch, Kristen on a chair across from it. They just stare at each other.) Rose: Uh... well, if you need anything, just come get me. I'll be in my room. (She gets up and goes towards the stairs, Kristen doesn't follow.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – ROSE'S ROOM – DAY (Rose lays on her bed, laptop closed next to her. Some quiet pop radio plays from a stereo. The phone rings.) Rose: (Picks it up) Hello? Mike: Hey baby. Rose: (excited) Mike! Hey. (She suddenly seems more self-conscious about her appearance, despite the fact that she's talking over the phone. She gets up, straightens her shirt, brushes her hair with her free hand. Their talk is openly flirtatious.) Mike: I got a little surprise for you. Rose: Do you now? What is it? Mike: I'll show you when I get to your place. Rose: (startled) What? You're coming here? Mike: Yeah, remember? Jeremy and I are skipping and we need a place to crash, you said we could lie low at your place. Rose: Oh, yeah, right. (stressed) Sorry, forgot. I... I gotta get ready then. How long 'til you get here? Mike: 'Bout five minutes. Rose: (eyes widen) O-okay. Bye love you! (She hangs up and bolts downstairs.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (Rose leaps down the stairs and across the room over to the pile of destroyed robot parts. She lifts up a disembodied arm, drags it over to the open supply closet, and throws it in. Kristen stares at her, utterly dumbfounded.) Rose: Don't just sit there, help me! (She grabs another piece of drone and stuffs it in. Kristen springs to her feet and starts to help. Soon, the whole pile is loaded into the closet. Rose slams the door.) Rose: There. (The doorbell rings.) Rose: (whispering to Kristen) Okay, look, I need you to go upstairs and stay there, okay? (Kristen nods and leaves. Rose answers the door. Standing outside are Mike, Rose's boyfriend, and Jeremy, his younger friend. Rose gestures for them to come in.) Mike: Thanks for letting us crash here. Rose: No problem at all. Where does the school think you guys are? Jeremy: Sick. We got our parents to call in. Mike: They think we're still at home. (laughs) (Suddenly, a loud thud sounds from upstairs.) Jeremy: What was that? Rose: What was what? Mike: Is there someone else here? Rose: (lying) Of course not! (Jeremy doesn't buy it. He starts up the stairs himself. Rose and Mike follow.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – UPSTAIRS – DAY (The three get to the top of the stairs. Right before them, Kristen is holding a framed picture that was on the wall earlier. She doesn't seem to understand that there's a hook it goes on to, so she presses it into the wall as hard as she can. When she lets go, it falls again, but she catches it before it hits the ground. She looks up at the people.) Mike: (annoyed) “Of course not.” Rose: ...I can explain. (Meanwhile, Jeremy seems to be looking at Kristen in a... different way.) ACT II LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY (An African-American boy in a white shirt and tie, Liam, is standing in the hallway talking with two other nerdy looking people.) Nerd 1: That math test last week was a joke. Liam: Totally, they call that honors? Nerd 2: Didn't half you class fail that test? Liam: And that would be because we go to a school of total idiots. Nerd 1: (scornfully, looking down the hall) For example. (A big group of popular kids come parading down the hall, all talking and giggling and whispering to each other. The boys watch as they pass by. All of a sudden out of the swarm comes Lyn, who walks right up to them.) Lyn: Well well, Liam, just the man I wanted to see! (grabs him by the wrist) Come on, let's go. (Liam shoots his friends an amused “here we go again” look as she drags him off. A girl in the crowd taps Lyn on the shoulder.) Girl: You sitting with us at lunch? Lyn: Sorry, can't. Girl: Why? Lyn: (flashes a smile) I'm on a mission. (She runs off, Liam close behind. They turn into a part of the hallway that no one seems to be in (everyone's streaming towards the cafeteria), and head down a little ways. Eventually they stop. No one else is around.) Liam: So, what is it? Lyn: (checking to see if the coast is clear) One more precaution. (She pushes Liam right through the door behind them, and she follows him in. LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH – GIRL'S BATHROOM – DAY (Liam stumbles in. Looks around in a panic.) Liam: (shouting) What the heck, Lyn?!? Lyn: Quiet down before someone hears us. (She grabs his arm again and drags him into one of the stalls, then shuts and locks the door behind them.) Lyn: (hushed) Alright, so, you know that you are my best friend in the whole world, right? Liam: Well, yeah, you with me too... Lyn: So you would do anything to help me out, right? Because I would with you. Liam: I guess so. Lyn: Great, because I really need some help with something. Liam: What is it? Lyn: So you know how we're partners for the frog dissection is science today? Liam: Yeah. Lyn: Well, I was wondering if, while we're doing that, you could, under the table, really discretely and all, you could help me do... something else? (Liam raises an eyebrow) Lyn: (firm) You gotta promise not to tell anyone about this, EVER. Liam: Of course, sure. Lyn: (sigh) Alright. (She pulls the white sack out of her backpack.) Lyn: I need you to help me dissect... (pulls out robot head) This. (Confused, he takes the head. He lifts open the cap which he noticed was loose, and sees all the bio-mechanical insides. He stares at it in shock and awe.) Liam: What... where did you get this? Lyn: You don't need to worry about that. Liam: What do you mean, I don't need to worry about it? Lyn: Look, the less you know about what's... going on, the better. Liam: Hey, if I'm gonna help you with this, I think I have the right to know! (Lyn goes silent for a second.) Lyn: (grim, dead serious) Maybe when you dig around in that thing, you'll find out. (They stare into each others eyes for a moment. Liam caves and looks away.) Liam: Alright. I'll do it. Lyn: (small smile) Thank you. (beat) Anyway, you should probably... Liam: ...yeah. (Liam unlocks the door and leaves. Lyn holds her ground.) Liam: You coming? Lyn: Nope. (She shuts the stall door. Liam stands there for a second, confused, then realizes what's going on and awkwardly leaves.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM/KITCHEN – DAY (Rose, Mike, and Jeremy are sitting on the couch. Kristen is in the kitchen, trying to open up a jar of pickles.) Jeremy: So your sister Lyn found a random girl who can't even talk out in the woods and took her home? Mike: And now your stuck babysitting her while Lyn's at school? Rose: Pretty much. Mike: She's kind of... Rose: I know. It's weird, it's not like she's stupid, she just doesn't know anything. Like she has total amnesia or something. Mike: That must be a pain in the butt. Rose: (groaning) You have no idea. Lyn only managed to potty train her yesterday. (Cut to Kristen, still struggling with the jar. We can still hear the conversation in the next room,) Jeremy: Well, at least she's a fast learner. (Kristen gives up on trying to get the cap off. She walks over to the counter.) Rose: Yeah, I guess. (Kristen raises the jar over her head.) (Cut back to Rose, Mike, and Jeremy.) Rose: But sometimes I- (SMASH! The explosive sound of shattering glass fills the room, followed by a yelp from Kristen. They get up and run into the kitchen. From the looks of it, Kristen had smashed the jar over the edge of the counter. Pickles and juice and broken glass are all over the floor. She is staring at her finger, which has blood trickling from a small cut, panic in her eyes.) Rose: (facepalm, exasperated) Ugh, Kristen! (Kristen sticks her finger in her mouth and starts sucking on it, staring with wide eyes at the mess.) Mike: ...I am at a loss for words. Jeremy: (worried) She okay? Rose: It's just a cut, she's fine. I, on the other hand! (She rips a few paper towels off a roll and begins to start wiping up the huge puddle in violent annoyance. Mike kneels down beside her to help. Kristen takes on a guilty look. Knowing she's not needed and would probably make everything worse, she escapes into the next room. Jeremy watches as she walks away.) LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH – SCIENCE LAB – DAY (The students take their seats. Lyn and Liam are sitting together near the back of the classroom, positioned so that the lab table hid everything below their waist from the rest of the class. In front of each pair of students on the table is a frog and a set of tools. Ms. Noakes, the science teacher, is at the front of the classroom.) Ms. Noakes: Okay class, let's get this over with... (looks at Lyn) Ms. Augustine, please take that... (gestures to cat headband) thing off. This is a laboratory setting. Lyn: Oh, this? (pulls on cat ear) It's keeping my bangs out of my face. If I took it off, I might cause a lab accident. (Half the class giggles) Ms. Noakes: (bitter) Oh, whatever. Billy, pass these instruction around... (With the lull in academic activity, students begin to have hushed conversation amongst themselves. Lyn and Liam take advantage of the extra noise.) Liam: You got it? Lyn: Yeah. (She pulls the robot head out of the sack and places it in Liam's lap. He holds it in place between his thighs.) Lyn: So what exactly are you gonna do with it? Liam: I'll pull out anything that seems important and analyze it later. Ms. Noakes: Settle down, class, it's time to begin. Lyn: (whispered) I'll have to do practically all the frog stuff, won't I? Liam: I usually do all your work, I think it's fair. (Lyn rolls her eyes and picks up a scalpel. Liam grabs another sharp tool from the line.) Ms. Noakes: First, cut a long incision along the stomach of the frog. (Lyn does so. Liam opens the lid of the robot head and makes an incision along one of the pipe-like tubes. Black ooze bubbles out.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (Rose, Mike, and Jeremy are on the couch watching some sort of monster horror movie. On the screen, a swarm of monsters are in hot pursuit of a man and a woman. Rose and Mike are cuddling, Jeremy is snacking on popcorn.) Jeremy: Hey, where'd that Kristen girl go? Rose: Don't know, don't care. (Jeremy looks around the room, then over his shoulder. In one of the doorways he sees Kristen, leaning against the frame, watching. She doesn't seem scared at all; rather, she appears to be enjoying the film very much. Something happens on the screen that we can't see (we do hear and bang and monster squeals), and Kristen gives a fist pump and silently cheers.) Jeremy: Hey, Kristen! (She looks down at him. Rose and Mike pause the movie look up at her. Rose, once again, looks extremely annoyed.) Rose: Kristen, you shouldn't be watching this. (She pouts in disappointment.) Jeremy: Oh come on, Rose, she can handle it. She wasn't freaked out at all. Rose: Alright, fine. Come here, Kristen! (Kristen's face lights up. Jeremy scoots closer to Mike, so that Kristen has a place to sit beside him. She sits down, and he smiles. Rose sees his expression and raises and eyebrow. They start the movie again.) LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH – SCIENCE LAB – DAY (Lyn is poking at the innards of her frog with one of the tools, looking rather disgusted. Under the table, Liam is chopping at a web of thin, purple fibers that is holding a mechanical component of the robot in place, using the scalpel. Ms. Noakes begins a round around the room, checking in on everyone's frogs.) Ms. Noakes: Now everyone cut an incision around the aorta with the scalpel. (Lyn, realizing that Liam had the tool she needed, elbowed him in the shoulder.) Liam: What? Lyn: Scalpel. Aorta. Now! (points to Ms. Noakes, who is drawing closer and closer.) (Liam brings the scalpel up to the frog and cuts. Only then does either of them realize that the blade is coated with the oily black stuff. Pan up to Ms. Noakes, who's almost at them now. They look at each other in panic. If the teacher catches them, they're busted for sure.) ACT III LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH – SCIENCE LAB – DAY Liam: Oh no, how are we supposed to explain this? Lyn: I have an idea. (She checks to make sure that nobody's looking, then wipes a bunch of the goo off the scalpel with her finger. (There's still quite a bit on the frog and the tool.) She dabs some on the area around the aorta, some on other parts of the frog, a few dots on the table, and a couple on face, so that it looks like it splattered everywhere. She grabs Liam's hand and positions it so that it looks like he just cut the pipe a few seconds ago. Suddenly, she jumps back in her seat and lets out a yelp of surprise. Liam pulls his hand away in reaction. Everyone's heads turn. Ms Noakes walks right over.) Ms. Noakes: What in the name of Schrodinger are you squealing about? (See the frog) Oh my. Lyn: (disgusted, a little shaken) Liam just cut the aor... whatever, and this stuff spewed all over me! (looks at Ms. Noakes' confused expression) That's normal, right? Ms. Noakes: This doesn't look like blood... hmm. Ms. Augustine, Mr. Morrison, help yourselves to some paper towels and a new set of tools. I'll get you a new frog, I'd like to examine this one myself. (She takes the frog and leaves. Lyn gets up from her seat.) Liam: Man, you're good. Lyn: Heck yeah I am. (She hands him the extra oily tools and leaves to go get new ones. Liam gets back to work on the head, cutting the last few strands of webbing.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (They're all still watching the movie. Based on the music, it's a pretty intense scene. Rose looks freaked out, and is holding Mike close. Kristen is still handling it fine.) (Jeremy glances over at Kristen, and shifts closer to her. She doesn't notice. Then, slowly, he lifts his arm and rests it on the back of the couch behind Kristen's head. Because she has no idea what this gesture implies, she pays no heed. He then lowers his arm so that it's resting on her shoulder.) (Kristen looks up at him, confused, but decided that it's probably normal and roll with it. Rose and Mike see; Rose shoots Jeremy a disapproving glance. He ignores it, looking incredibly smug and happy with himself.) LOCATION – CRESTVILLE HIGH – SCIENCE LAB – DAY Ms. Noakes: Now remove the stomach and place it on the tray. (Lyn does so, as Liam continues to work at the robot. He's trying to pull a very sticky plug out of its socket. He strains to get it out, and when it suddenly does, his hand jerks backwards, hitting the metal casing on the side. The clank reverberates through the room. Lyn's attention automatically turns to under the table on reflex. Most people don't seem to notice, but Ms. Noakes does. She starts walking towards them.) Student: Uh, Ms. Noakes! Which one of these is the stomach? (Ms Noakes stops in her tracks, glances at the student, sighs, and reroutes her course. But not before giving Lyn a “I'm going to get you” type of glare.) Lyn: (Whispered, to Liam) Be careful! Liam: (Whispered, to Lyn) I'm trying! Lyn: Well, try harder! Liam: She's going to come back to investigate, she always does. Lyn: I know. (She takes out a piece of paper and a pencil from her folder, puts on her legs under the desk, and starts jotting something down. She makes a point to be looking down at it when Ms. Noakes walked back over to them.) Ms. Noakes: And what do you think you're doing? (Lyn looks up, startled and apprehensive, as if she hadn't known the teacher had even noticed.) Lyn: Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Ms. Noakes: Don't lie. Whatever's under the table, give it to me now, or I'll have to go back there and take it myself. (Lyn looks around the room for a moment, then hang her head in defeat. She hands Ms. Noakes the piece of paper she was writing on.) Ms. Noakes: A note, hmm? Well, you know my policy on note passing... (Lyn says nothing. Some people giggle at her, others whisper to each other. Ms Noakes holds the note up to the light and begins to read out loud.) Ms. Noakes: “Liam, I still can't believe that it's over. Toby and I, I really thought we had something special, but apparently not. I don't know what I'm doing any more, I just want to...” (The whole class has gone silent. Lyn looks on the verge of tears. Ms. Noakes stops, folds the note up, and hands it to Liam. He takes it, but doesn't open it. The teacher leans over towards Lyn, who still won't look her in the eye.) Ms. Noakes: (quietly) I'm sorry. Lyn: (flat tone) It's not your fault. Ms. Noakes: Would you like to go to guidance? (Lyn shakes her head. Ms. Noakes nods respectfully and returns to her desk. Liam puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her a little in a friendly way, a silent thank you. She glances at him, and can only seem to manage a very small, halfhearted smile.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (The movie is over, and from the looks of it had a pretty happy ending. As the credits begin to roll, Rose presses the stop button, then turns off the TV. Kristen sits there smiling to herself, Jeremy's hand still strung over her shoulders.) Rose: That was an oddly cute ending for a monster movie. (Kristen, who now that the movie was over no longer had any business there, got up and wandered out the back door.) Mike: I liked it. (leans in close to Rose) I'm glad those two ended up together. But not as glad as I am that we're together. Rose: Oh, you are just he cheesiest- (He interrupts her with a kiss. She doesn't fight it; in fact, once he lets go, she comes back for more. Jeremy averts his eyes and gets up.) Jeremy: I'll just... leave you two alone. (They don't respond, they're two absorbed in each other. Jeremy leaves, the same way Kristen did.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – BACKYARD – DAY (Kristen is outside on the porch, looking up at the clouds. Jeremy comes out and stands beside her.) Jeremy: Some movie, huh? (Kristen breaks out in a huge grin at the memory. Jeremy looks at her curiously.) Jeremy: Can you talk? (Kristen shakes her head.) Jeremy: But you can understand English? (She pauses, and makes a so-so gesture.) Jeremy: And you don't know how to hang a picture frame, or open a jar... (She looks away, obviously embarrassed by this.) Jeremy: (reassuring) No, no, it's okay. You've got an excuse. You just need some help. Someone to... (grins) teach you. Show you the ropes. (Kristen looks at him, confused; she doesn't seem to comprehend what he's saying in the way he's saying it. He grabs the tops of both her arms a whirls her around; Having no clue what's going on and nothing to distract her, she begins to get scared.) Jeremy: I'd be happy to give you your first lesson. (He pulls her in and stretches his neck out towards her, eyes closed, lips puckered and ready for a kiss. The uncomfortable closeness of his face and the fact that he was forcing her to move causes her to panic. Cue flash of green light. This stuns him a bit and causes him to stumble back. When he looks back up, in place of Kristen, he sees Dayjob. He's shock still in horror.) LOCATION – CRESTIVILLE HIGH/STREETS – OUTSIDE – DAY (The school bell rings. Students walk in a disorderly glob out of the school. Within this glob is Lyn, looking rather depressed.) Liam: Hey, Lyn! (He pushes through a few people to get to her.) Liam: I took a look at some of the stuff in my free last period. I think you might want to hear this. (They walk out onto the street, starting their walk home.) Lyn: (emotionless) Really. (Liam suddenly looks a lot less excited. Instead, he looks sympathetically somber.) Liam: I'm sorry about what happened with Toby. Lyn: It's okay, it's not your fault either. Liam: You're right, it's not my fault. It's his. He's a huge jerk for dumping you like that, and you can do a million times better. Lyn: (smiles a little) You really think so? Liam: Lyn, I've known you longer than anyone, I KNOW so. Lyn: Thanks. So, what'd you find? (Liam suddenly gets all excited and nerdy again. He starts digging around in his backpack as they walk.) Liam: Well, most of the cool stuff I found is technical and I know you don't want to hear that- Lyn: Correct. Liam: -so all you need to know is that these things are ridiculously advanced. I've never seen anything like it before. Lyn: Not surprising, go on. Liam: (pulls something out of his bag) Now look at this. (Lyn takes the object. It looks kind of like a motherboard. On it, there is a strange, triangular logo on it.) Liam: I think that's the company logo of whoever make it. I think I've seen it before. So if we can find who this logo belongs to... Lyn: ...we find who's doing this. Liam: My only question is, who's doing what exactly? Lyn: I shouldn't say. Liam: Hey, I helped you, why can't I be in on it? Lyn: (tense) Seriously, Liam, I can't... Liam: (raised voice) Oh come on, I'm your best friend! Lyn: (shouting) That's why I can't tell you! (Liam goes silent. They've stopped walking.) Liam: I... I don't understand. Lyn: Look. Know this, it... puts people in danger. Makes them a target. I'm already a target, so's my whole family. (softly, sadly) I... I don't want you to be a target too. I just can't let you... (She chokes. Her eyes begin to water. Neither of them says another word. Liam pulls her in and hugs her tight. She cries into his shoulder.) LOCATION – LYN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY (Mike and Rose are still making out on the couch. It's dark; the light are out and the curtains shut from when they were watching the movie. All of a sudden, Jeremy barrels into the house, screaming. The surprise yanks the two lovers apart.) Mike: What the heck, Jeremy? (Jeremy dives behind the couch, shaking like a leaf.) Jeremy: M-m-monster! Mike: What? (From the same door that Jeremy entered through, Dayjob lumbers in. Mike jumps back, mouth hanging open. Rose buries her hands in her face.) Mike: Oh my god, what is that thing? Rose: (flatly) Let's just say there are some things I forgot to mention about Kristen. Mike: THAT'S Kristen? (Rose nods, squeezing the bridge of her nose in a stressed way. Meanwhile, Dayjob seems to have gone totally blind. She hobbles around, bumping into furniture and walls, groping around in the darkness for something familiar. She approaches Rose and Mike as a source of noise. Her hand lands on top of Rose's head, then moves over to Mike's cheek.) Mike: (staying as still as possible) What's wrong with her? Rose: You think I know? Mike: Yeah, I do! (Suddenly, the door opens with a squeak. Dayjob whirls around, accidentally and without notice slamming one of her inactive Nightshift legs into Rose's side. She stumbles into Mike, who catches her.) Lyn: (offscreen, shouting) I'm home! (She walks into the living room and sees the whole scene. She has a similar reaction as Rose did.) Lyn: (grumbling) Great. Just great. (She turns out the lights, and it seems that Dayjob then regains her ability to see. She lets out a little squee of happiness to see Lyn, runs over, and gives her a great big hug. When she lets go, Lyn turns her attention to Mike. She also notices Jeremy cowering behind the sofa.) Lyn: Oh no, you're here too? (sigh) Just... get out here. (Jeremy crawls out, stands up, and walks over to Mike, still eying Dayjob fearfully. Lyn walks right up to both of them, hands on hips, sternly looking them in the eye.) Lyn: (threatening) Neither of you are to talk about anything you've seen in this house. Ever. Not even to one of us. No questions. If you ever see Kristen again, you will act like you don't know her. Break any of these rules, and I WILL make your lives miserable. Do you understand me? (They both nod, even more scared of her than of the alien in the room. Lyn steps to the side and points to the door.) Lyn: Go. Now. (They leave immediately without looking back. Lyn looks to Kristen and shakes her head, laughing a little.) Lyn: You are just a magnet for trouble, aren't you? (Kristen rubs the back of her head with her hand.) Lyn: You should probably just stay here until you turn back. Anyway, I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm famished. (She walks off towards the kitchen, Rose follows her. They talk as they exit, and the screen fades out.) Lyn: We still got those pickles? Rose: Uh, about that... Appearances Characters *Lyn Augustine *Kristen *Rose Augustine *Liam Morrison *Ms. Noakes (Science Teacher) *Mike Higgins *Jeremy Freer Aliens Used *BPMamba *Dayjob Key Events *Liam Morrison is introduced. *Dayjob is used for the first time. *Lyn discovers the Mysterious Logo inside the robot. Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Binkatong